


What's BDSM?

by fritokays



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, i'm trash and so is this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-05 23:40:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10320227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fritokays/pseuds/fritokays
Summary: Kara asks a question at movie night and gets a few different responses. I suck at summaries but it's short and cute!





	

“Are you gonna pick a movie or what, Kar?” Alex groaned from her spot on the couch beside Maggie. She threw a handful of popcorn at her sister who just picked up the pieces that landed on her lap and continued to stare at her phone, “Luthor, make your girlfriend pick a damn movie already,” Alex said as Lena reentered the room now dressed in a pair of Kara’s pajama shorts and a large t-shirt being that she’d shown up right after work and had still been in her skirt and blouse.

“Kara, darling, pick a movie so Alex can stop whining at me,” Lena murmured as sat down beside the blonde. Lena received a handful of popcorn thrown at her now and flipped Alex off without even looking over at her.

“One sec,” Kara mumbled and Lena furrowed her eyebrows before the blonde looked up, “What’s BDSM?”

“Bible discussion and study meeting,” Alex answered immediately before, “The hell have you been doing to my sister, Luthor?” Was tossed out with wide eyes, “Actually, I don’t wanna know.”

“Nothing to prompt that question,” Lena answered and looked at Maggie who continued to laugh from her spot beside Alex.

“But,” Kara furrowed her eyebrows as she looked at her phone, “That doesn’t make sense with the way this is worded,” She mumbled.

“What are you reading?” Lena asked softly and Kara looked up and saw Lena looking at her curiously, Alex blushing fiercely, and Maggie dying of laughter.

“Lucy sent me this article she found and it says… Hold on let me find it again,” She said as she scrolled through the article, “Kara Danvers is daddy af and Lena Luthor is into BDSM,” Kara then looked up with furrowed eyebrows and confused eyes, “Was that even English?” She asked like the puppy she was.

Maggie just laughed harder and got up to leave the room after Alex shot her a look. Alex then dropped her head into her hands while Lena attempted not to start laughing as well, “Umm, it means-”

“No way,” Alex said warningly as she cut Lena off. The CEO looked over at her and she shook her head, “If you’re going to have this conversation, I have to leave. There’s only so much I want to know about my baby sister,” She mumbled as she stood, “We’ll try movie night again next week,” She said in a dead voice, “Come on, giggles,” She called out to Maggie who could still be heard laughing from down the hallway.

Lena watched the two of them leave before turning back to Kara. The blonde shot her a grin and tilted her head to the side in question, “So?” She asked and Lena sighed.

“I guess I’ll start with BDSM since you asked for that first,” Lena mumbled and Kara nodded and sat up straight to give Lena her full attention, “BDSM stands for bondage domination submission and masochism,” Lena said quietly and Kara was silent for a moment before nodding.

“Okay, and daddy af?” She asked with her adorable confused face. Lena blushed then and bit her lip as she looked away from Kara and towards anything else in the room as she answered her.

“Daddy means, umm, well.. It would mean that you are dominant in bed,” Lena said and glanced at Kara, “And af stands for as fuck,” Lena finished.

Kara nodded after a moment and finally sat her phone down before pulling Lena into her lap like the conversation hadn’t just happened. She selected a movie in her queue. About five minutes into it, she spoke up, “Lena?”

“Hmm?” The brunette hummed in response.

“How’d they know that?”


End file.
